1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of disposable surgical drapes which are adaptable to fit over and around a Mayo stand and in particular to a disposable drape for a Mayo stand which includes a built-in instrument tray and one or more side flaps which are useful for closing off the undesirable open space between the draped body of a patient and a Mayo stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Mayo stand is a portable stand having a horizontal frame within which a tray for holding surgical instruments may be placed; the horizontal frame is mounted to a vertical support member with horizontal legs attached to the bottom thereof. In side view, the shape of the Mayo stand is that of an approximate open "C" which shape allows the Mayo stand tray to be fitted over the lower end of a surgical table. The legs of the Mayo stand are typically provided with wheels to provide ease of maneuverability with respect to the surgical table. The C-shape of the surgical stand allows the horizontal tray to be fitted over the foot end of a patient or the surgical table so that the tray is readily accessible to a nurse who hands instruments to the operating surgeon which instruments were initially on the tray of the Mayo stand.
A surgical prior art drape for the Mayo stand comprises an elongated, tubular bag which fits over the horizontal tray portion of the Mayo stand as well as the vertical support section of the Mayo stand. The typical prior art drape for the Mayo stand also resembles an elongated pillow case. Typically, the prior art drape is sterilized and disposable. The tray of the Mayo stand typically includes slightly raised side edges so that when covered by the Mayo-stand drape, a sterile, covered tray is provided on which may be positioned the surgical instruments which will be used by the operating surgeon during the operation. The nurse assisting the operating surgeon places the surgical instruments on top of the tray and especially within the depressed surface of the tray portion in an orderly manner so as to be readily accessible to the surgical nurse who removes the instruments and hands them to the operating surgeon when needed by the operating surgeon.
When the operating surgeon is through using a particular instrument, he gives the same back to the assisting nurse who then replaces the instrument back on the tray for later use. Typically, however, the operating surgeon puts the used instrument on the draped body of the patient rather than directly handing the same to the assisting nurse. In this manner, the assisting nurse can replace the used surgical instruments during a time period when she is not handing an instrument to the operating surgeon.
Unfortunately, some of the used instruments placed on the draped body of the patient slide down into the space between the Mayo stand and the foot portion of the draped body of the patient before the assisting nurse has the opportunity to replace the same on the tray. These instruments become lost. Lost instruments during a surgical operation is a very significant problem and causes unnecessary crises.
Accordingly, the primary purpose of a Mayo stand and drape is to provide a sterilized tray for the orderly placement thereon of surgical instruments at a location which is conveniently located to allow efficient handing of the different surgical instruments as needed by the surgeon throughout the surgery. While the prior art Mayo-stand drape has been successfully used to allow the performance of the basic essential needs of the operating surgeon, there are a number of disadvantages associated with the prior art Mayo-stand drape. Elimination of these disadvantages would further improve the efficiency and use of a Mayo stand surgical drape. For example, the main disadvantage of the prior art Mayo-stand drape is that a dead-air space or pocket which is created below the drape at the location of the patient's feet which pocket is open on three sides. Moreover, the existence of this dead-air space disadvantageously provides the means for the above-described loss of surgical instruments during surgery.
Another disadvantage of the prior art Mayo-stand drape is that the conventional steel tray is not compartmentalized and, therefore, the placement of the surgical instruments thereon does not provide for adequate separation and proper placement of the surgical instruments.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a Mayo-stand drape which is completely disposable and which includes a pre-formed compartmentalized tray portion that allows the proper placement therewithin of surgical instruments with the compartmentalization being in accordance with their shape and use. Such a compartmentalized tray will allow for improved orderliness of the instruments placed therewithin and improved recognition of the surgical instruments by the operating nurse that assists the surgeon, thereby allowing the nurse to more quickly and conveniently pick up the necessary instrument and hand the same to the surgeon. A specialized compartmentalized tray also prevents the instruments from becoming disarrayed during surgery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable Mayo stand surgical drape with one or more flap means to close off any open space between the Mayo stand and the draped body of the patient being operated upon.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the claims appended herewith.